Post Re:Hamatora Drabbles
by victoriaG27lover
Summary: Just events that occur after the season's finale/ if you like to add just email me Cover image is copyright of rainbowie of tumblr not mine!
1. Chapter 1

"EHHHH?!"

Art. Hajime, Koneko, and Master covered their ears in pain from the screech while Three who was now immune to the sound did not bother to. From the serious look he had on his face meant that it was a serious matter. Honey was frantic as she kept checking her Mighty for some odd reason.

"Three, how did we forget?" shouted the Analysis minimum holder in horror while Three sighed.

Art was having his long hair combed by Hajime who was about to tie it up into a ponytail but stopped upon hearing Honey's cry. Koneko and Master were as usual cleaning dishes and putting them away. Art turned towards his best friend and Sensei in question. Honey turned to the group and noticed their questioning looks and realized Art wasn't there the first time.

"Oh."Was all she said before slamming down her fist and looked straight at Koneko who cried out in surprise.

"Koneko!"

"Hi!"

"Call the others and tell them it is an emergency." ordered Honey while Koneko saluted her and immediately started texting.

"Honey, explain." Three said which she nodded and turned her attention to Art's direction.

"The Princess Kaguya play! We were hosting the event in order for the children to find homes. But we never did do it because of having Hajime runaway, then Café Nowhere was being fixed, your release date and with all that." Honey continued rambling while Art looked down guiltily.

After all, it was his fault everything went wrong in the past year. At times he wondered why his sentence was so short as well. He sighed and felt a slight tug to his hair. He turned to look at Hajime who only whistled and pretended like she hadn't done anything. He smiled at his partner who kept looking away in a bit of embarrassment at his smile. He then turned to Koneko who explained the rest.

"The play only had one practice so there was indeed a lot to redo. Besides, Honey being director might change things." expressed the cat girl waitress who smiled. Art nodded in understanding knowing Honey better then anyone besides Three. Hajime though upon hearing the statement of Honey suddenly had an idea.

She pounded her fists before rushing of to Honey who was taken by surprise. Not warning her she grabbed the pigtail girl's hand and dragged her out. Koneko followed in suite. This left the male occupants very confused by the actions.

""Gahhh! Hajime what was that for?" Honey cried out upon being brought out to the Café's entrance. Hajime turned towards the two girls with great seriousness.

"I need you to give my role to someone else who needs it." she demanded while Honey and Koneko blinked in confusion.

xxx

"What's the emergency!? Is Art and Hajime okay?!" shouted Nice bursting through the doors with an annoyed Murasaki.

Nice nearly face-faulted upon seeing Art eating a hamburger quite happily along with Hajime who was eating a pile of pancakes. Murasaki's eye twitched a bit while Koneko smiled guiltily at them. Birthday and Ratio who had met up with the pair on the way couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Art didn't seem to notice them while eating the hamburger comfortably while Hajime ate pancakes. It was a deal that the two would switch favorite food in order for Art to get some actual food in his system. Hajime ate pancakes in order to make Art realize what he was missing. So, the two were comfortably eating quite happily together.

"I thought you two had the sweet shop opened today." stated Nice as he walked over to the pair and sat between them.

He thought it cute how Art's cheek puffed out while he chewed. Just like Hajime's did when she ate. He immediately tried to kiss the other's cheek but upon realizing Nice's intent Art elbowed him in the gut and hid to Hajime's other side. Nice coughed out in pain while Art's cheeks were dusted with a tint of pink. Murasaki and Hajime shared a look and sighed. Even though a year had passed Art would reject Nice's proposal to be a couple. When Nice confessed to having feelings and wanting to be more Art had panicked and rejected the other. The once superintendent would not visit Café Nowhere nor would he leave the confines of his sweet shop or let Nice in even when he shared the building with Hajime. Nice gave Art the hurt puppy dog look but Art kept eating his hamburger like nothing had occurred.

"Ne, Murasaki someone came to visit you."Koneko cheered while the other turned to show surprise. Shizuku stood before him with a nervous smile and with her sun hat.

"Shizuku?"Asked the power grip minimum holder while she smiled happily at him.

"I'm glad you remember me Murasaki."She said while holding out her hand to him. Murasaki smiled and shook it with a smile of his own as well.

"Should've said you were visiting." he said while she shook her.

"I'm not visiting. My sister and me are permanently back. I just was wanting to see you again." she said with a blush while Murasaki looked at her affectionately.

Art showed confusion at the girl and noticing Hajime explained. It was until Chiyuu, Theo and Rei were all present that Honey arrived. Three was behind her with a huge case.

"So what's the not so big emergency?" asked Birthday as he kneeled on his chair. Honey smirked before pulling out a flyer. Immediately Hamatora and the handy man pair paled at the familiar pamphlet.

"The Princess Kaguya Play. We never did do the event which we need to now." she shouted.

Birthday made a gagging sound while Ratio sighed. Murasaki immediately started sweating at the reminder. Nice scowled at the reminder of the unfairness in the play. Seeing the reactions Honey snapped her fingers and Three hovered over them the four immediately nodded to doing the play. Art and Hajime sweat dropped at their so quick response to Three. Honey smirked and laughed loudly while the boys grimaced at her.

"Well, I've decided to do some changes to some scenes since it is summer. Also, we have a role change. Art, I need you to come with me." she explained as she yanked Art outside of the Café's doors.

Hajime and Koneko listened along with the others who were confused. They could distinguish Honey's voice. A muffled shout was heard from Art before he started shouting angrily and in a refusing tone at Honey. The screams and shouting grew louder with neither giving in.

"NO!"

"Hey, now-"

"NO! I am not going to dress up like that!"

"Art, come on!"

"How many times do I have to say it?! N! O! NO!"

"Fine! Three get out here!"

Three obeyed instantly but with clear confusion on his face on what was going on. The group in the café heard struggling. They really couldn't see anything but it was clear Three and Art were fighting. Never put a student and a Sensei against each other. Suddenly Honey yelled in surprise.

"Sorry Sensei!" shouted Art and with no warning Three was flipped over by his student crashing through Nowhere's doors with a look of surprise. Three seemed just as surprised while the group wondered how Hajime and Art could easily flip Three over like a sack of potatoes while they couldn't.

"That is my student. I've taught him well." Three stated proudly with a proud grin.

Hajime sighed and finally headed out herself. Nice paled along with the group since no one could beat Hajime. Well, in truth Art was the only one who could now get her in a bind since becoming partners. Even with her minimum, which didn't really affect him since the minimum he has was from Skill. He could keep up with her no problem that Art had a few wins against her. All in all the eating duo as they were dubbed due to their huge appetites were quite dangerous even though they ran a sweets shop. It dawned on everyone that there was no arguing at all though this time. It was quiet. Honey came in suddenly with a smile on her face.

"Okay, they'll be back in an instant. Let's get this place ready for practice." she ordered.

While Café Nowhere groaned.

xxx

Hajime waved her hand through the air as the smoke headed her direction. Art noticed and moved the tray away from her. His eyes just watching the cigarettes slowly burn. He had become a second hand smoker after his six months away since Gasquet always smoked around him. He couldn't help but need the smell nowadays to calm down and think things through. Hajime after partnering with him had found out by accident when he was taking a break from work. Though she disapproved she didn't stop him due to some understanding. She though was the only one who knew due to the fact that the others may say something to Art. Secondhand smoking was just as bad as smoking but Art didn't care since he could easily heal. He never smoked one to smoke even though Gasquet once let him try one but he ended up coughing instead.

"So, you'll do it?" asked Hajime watching the cigarettes herself. Art took another and lit it up.

"Yes, because I owe you." he said before she took his face in her hands and puffed out his cheeks.

"You don't owe me anything. We're partners now. You'll only promise to share your thoughts with me." she ordered while letting go and taking the cigarette from him.

"I think I am going to end up being like you. I can't help but smell this and remember you." she stated and she examined the cancer stick. He smiled gently at her before taking it away from her.

"Nice, will kill me if you do."

"Not as much when he finds out you're one. I think you over did it this time." she replied seeing the empty packet. Art sighed and threw the proof away before smelling himself. Yeah, he did over do it and he went over to sniff Hajime who didn't have as much of a strong smell on herself.

"Let's get this over with." he said and the pair walked out of their shop and walked next door to Café Nowhere. Lucky them they only had to walk one block.

Entering they saw everyone in yukatas while Koneko, Master, Theo, Rei, Chiyuu and Shizuku all seated behind the counter to be commentators. Seeing Art, Honey went up and called all the girls to go outside to prepare him. The boys were somewhat confused and waited. Three was called out by Hajime to come. All the girls came back out along with Honey and Hajime who were in yukatas as well. Confusion immediately began to stem in Nice.

"Ne, Hajime I thought you were the princess-"he was interrupted as Hajime started to ring an ornament of bells and Three stepped in with some one on his shoulders.

The boys gaped along with Master as a long lilac haired beauty was on Three's shoulder. The beauty wearing Hajime length shorts had beautiful pale long legs. It wasn't till they looked at her face that it dawned on them who the beauty actually was. Nice had a huge blush as his eyes locked onto Art's, who was also blushing quite a lot from embarrassment to his situation. Reaching the platform Three out Art down who kneeled down quite quickly and looked at anyone else but the boys.

"ALL bow before our Princess Kaguya who stands before you!" shouted Koneko into her speaker as the four boys immediately did.

Hajime then stood up and got in front of them. "Offer your offerings to the princess in order to win her heart and hand. The first to make her happy with a genuine smile will be rewarded."

It dawned on the guys that they hadn't cooked anything in the time they were setting up. Art noticing coughed into his hand catching Hajime's attention.

"Please, allow them to prepare these offerings." he said in a perfect feminine voice which caused his make pride to lower while everyone were surprised by how perfect it was.

"Ne, Master! Wasn't that the most melodic voice you've ever?"Koneko commented.

"Yes, well the men better get a move on." Master stated while Hajime nodded in agreement to the request and the four rushed to the kitchen.

Art sighed and relaxed his tense body when he heard a flash and turned to see Koneko and Honey taking pictures.

"It's for the flyers."Koneko said and immediately started typing away. Art felt a twitch in his eye but he turned away with his cheeks dusted pink. Hajime smiled while Three patted his head. An hour passed when the four finished their meals for the offerings. With that Ratio stepped up first with a box and was dressed in a dark blue yukata.

"Please accept this offering from me princess." he shouted with pride while bowing and holding out the box.

Art took it and laid it on his lap. He removed the top and immediately felt his mouth drooling at the sight of the sugar cookies with icing and sprinkles. He took one out and immediately took a few bites. However it was when he reached the center that he noticed an odd taste. It had been sweet but now there was some odd flavor that soon was burning his mouth. Hajime and Three immediately noticed Art's face turning red while Ratio noticed until the other was panting from the spicy taste. Art tried to fan his mouth but it had become too much for him to stand any longer.

"HOT!" he shouted as he immediately stood up and ran over to bar counter. He grabbed a hose and sprayed his mouth with it. Master cried out in surprise along with the group.

Ratio examined his cookie to see that inside there was hot sauce inside. Hajime though immediately grabbed and yanked him by the collar while Honey shouted of with his head.

"One of the princes tried to burn the princess!" shouted Koneko.

"Isn't burn the princess the wrong phrase?" questioned Theo while Rei laughed at the scene.

"Red." said Chiyuu while Shizuku tried to help Art.

"Wait, I've been framed!" shouted Ratio when his eyes landed on a smirking Birthday.

"Birthday!" he shouted.

After some head cutting Art stood up from the counter with a goofy smile on his face.

"Master that wasn't water was it?" asked Honey while the group watched Art giggle like a teenage girl.

"Nope."Master said while Art dizzily walked back to his spot.

"Woo! That was fun-hic-lets do it again-hic!"Art cried out in his feminine voice. The teams only sweat dropped.

Birthday immediately took his chance and bowed before Art who smiled and hiccupped. He wore a yellow yukata with a huge hat and also carried a box.

"Show-hic-must go –hic-on!" Art said while taking the box from a smirking Birthday.

"Please, accept this generous gift, oh beautiful princess."Brithday said while kissing Art's hand who giggled.

Murasaki held Nice back who had gotten angry at the action. Hajime rolled her eyes.

Art opened the box to see cake pops inside. Each the color purple with some white star decorations. He smiled and took one out. It was then that Birthday noticed something about his own dessert.

"Wait, princess don't!" shouted the electric minimum holder. Too late though as Art immediately bit down on his pop.

Bystanders walking at night and passing Café Nowhere at that moment would have seen a light show going haywire in the café. All the gang looked on in horror as the electricity had died down. Hajime stared as her partner who was the victim of the pop. Art was literally burned and quite literally smoking with his mouth still enclosed on the cake pop. He smiled at the group before fainting.

A dark aura was felt by Birthday as Hajime stood over him with glowing red eyes. He cried out as she dragged him where Ratio's head smirked in revenge.

"Princess save me!" he shouted but Art was currently being fanned with his eyes in swirls.

"Well, the princess has now gone through two assassinations. Will there be more!" shouted Koneko while Master only sighed.

"This is getting out of hand." stated Theo

"What are you talking about this is the most fun I've had." said Rei with a smile.

"Yellow."

"I agree with you, Chiyuu-san."Shizuku said.

After Art regained consciousness he asked for an ice pack for his headache. At least the shock broke him out of his drunken mode. Still, he was not exactly smiling as Murasaki stepped up. Art felt wary due to the fact he never did make amends and the two had kept a safe distance from each other. Art felt guilty over what he had done to Murasaki.

"P-p-p-princess, I present to you my gift." offered Murasaki while bowing. He was in a pink yukata.

Art frowned at the bow not liking the other bowing to him at all since it was not right. He took the offering and unveiled to find a strawberry cake. Art smiled at the well-decorated cake till his eyes caught a message on the cake. Sorry. Art looked at Murasaki then who gave a tiny smile.

"Forgiveness, for what I did." he stated while Art shook his head.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I made you." Art reasoned but Murasaki shook his head and bowed once more.

Art frowned and then bowed before Murasaki surprising everyone.

"I am sorry." he shouted to Murasaki who chuckled. Nice and Art are so stubborn, they be perfect for one another.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" shouted Honey surprising Art and Murasaki.

"EH?!"

"What?"

Hajime pulled Murasaki away while Art watched.

"To think that prince made the princess bow and apologize to him. The princess should not be made to do such a thing."Koneke commented.

Three then took away the strawberry cake while Art cried out at having lost the dessert. Tears practically pricked at his eyes knowing well that the last prince was not a chef at all. In fact he felt dread fill him as Nice came forth with a plate covered in a sheet. He wore a red yukata. Art noticed though the stiffness in Nice's steps as he came forth. The sonic minimum holder avoided eye contact with him while kneeling before him. His cheeks were as red as tomatoes to Art's surprise while the girls and Murasaki smiled in encouragement. Art kept his hands folded over one another while his eyes soften and his mouth opened only a little with a pink blush. Nice held the plate out.

" ."He stuttered while Art watched him.

"Er. B-Beautiful…Princess something, I mean beautiful Princess Art-chan!"He shouted suddenly and removed the cover.

To everyone's shock there were actual well made pancakes covered in whip cream and different slices of fruit. Art's eyes sparkled at the site before remembering what Nice had called him. The chan was a personal joke to them since Nice had confused him for a girl in his Facultas first year. He smiled with his eyes closed quite nicely before reaching forth only for Nice to take his hand to his surprise.

"I-If you allow me will you let me feed them to you." the brunette asked while Art blushed harder.

Art nodded to his wish and Nice carefully cut out a piece with a lot of whipped cream and fruits. Nice finally looked up while Art looked into his eyes as well. Art opened his mouth and Nice shakily held the fork till he pushed the piece to Art. Art closed his mouth around the fork. Nice then pulled away the fork and watched Art's face as he slowly chewed. Suddenly Art smiled so brightly everyone blushed at the sight of the once happy smile their friend would usually give to his companions before remembering his memories.

"They're fluffy and sweet." Art said in an actual happy voice while Nice smiled back happily at seeing Art finally smiling genuinely.

However his smile faltered as he sniffed a smell he hadn't smelled since Gasquet died. He looked at Art suddenly and turned to Hajime who smelled almost like it but not really. The smell though was definitely heavy and strong on Art. Suddenly he glared at Art openly while the other looked confused.

"You've been second-hand smoking! Haven't you!?" he shouted while Art faltered just a bit at the glare. However before Nice could keep saying anything Hajime yanked his collar and started dragging him away with an evil glare in her eyes.

"Let me go Hajime-chan! I need to talk to Art! Cannot believe you let him do it! What the hell? Let me go, Hajime-Chan!" shouted Nice as he was pulled who knows where.

Everything was quiet except for someone chewing. The team looked towards Art who was happily eating his pancakes like nothing occurred. The group face-faulted while Art kept eating nonstop with a smile.

Afterwards Art easily escaped Nice by heading out with Hajime and waiting for the others to put the Café back to its original state. Art was lighting a cigarette and just inhaled the smell before holding it away from Hajime who was in a foul mood for some reason. He turned to his now partner and without thinking he patted her head while she looked surprised.

"Something the matter?" he asked while she looked at him. She shooked her head before hugging him to his surprise.

"Nice is an idiot." she said while he chuckled and patted her head and that is when Honey came out for them.

She led to the beach where Three was floating on a platform, which was tied to some poles so he wouldn't drift away. Art was currently only ankle deep in the water. Honey thought it be better for the princess to walk through water in the moonlight. Nice was currently scowling though still angered from learning Art's bad habit. Even so Honey wasn't letting the practice stop anytime soon.

"Okay, and action!" she shouted.

"Now your highness. Let us go to the moon world together." ordered Three and Art walked in deeper till the water reached his mid thighs.

"GREAT! As usual Three you're doing great! Art you are fantastic too!" shouted Honey while the group stepped away from her a bit.

Art rolled his eyes at Honey's comments and Three chuckled in amusement. Honey and Art were like siblings and the children he grew closest too. So it was always amusing to watch their reactions to each other. Even so, the pair kept in character as Art continued to walk farther.

"Wait a minute!"

Art showed surprise. The kimono he wore was floating on the water now.

"We will not let you…''shouted Murasaki.

"Have our princess!" finished Nice.

"Any messages from the moon…"Birthday shouted.

"Can be vanquished!" Ratio said sternly.

"By the four of us!" shouted the four princes.

"This play is pretty intense." commented Shizuku while Chiyuu nodded in agreement.

"When Honey is the director, it's always intense."Koneko muttered warily watching Honey shouting and cheering.

"That's Honey for you." Theo stated while Hajime watched Art carefully.

"Don't dare interfere! BEAST POWER!" roared Three.

The four princes cried out in pain and all flinched. It was like a harsh force had hit them powerfully. Art flinched too being the closest to Three.

""I can't move."Murasaki moaned.

"This is…"grunted Nice.

"Is the Beast…"Birthday cried out.

"Power." finished Ratio as the four glared at Three who smirked.

"Please don't do this! I am a denizen of the moon. This is my…"Art didn't finished as he just stared down. His back was to everyone while Three watched him.

Honey smirked knowing Art was putting on something she thought to add to the effects. Art walked waist deep into the water with thoughts of murdering Honey later on.

"Destiny." Art cried out with tears in his eyes and his wig blowing at that moment. Hajime and Nice were taken by surprise by the tears along with everyone else minus Koneko and Honey and Three.

"Thank you for everything." Art said before turning and holding out his hand to Three who reached forward.

Nice though saw something else. Everything was back to that moment on the skyscraper. Art was taking out his minimum and slowly stepped back. Nice activated his minimum reaching out for the other but even with having the speed of sound minimum it didn't matter. He never reached that hand and could watch, as Art seemed to come to a realization. He watched Art fall never knowing if he actually lived or died during those agonizing six months. Not thinking twice he put on his headphones and snapped his fingers as many times as he could. He reached with his arms and hugged Art from behind pulling him away from Three.

For Art everything slowed down while Nice's hold tightened greatly. Art tensed immediately at the hold. He usually would hit Nice to get distance because he felt like he didn't deserve him. He struggled a bit before Nice practically squeezed him against him harder.

"Don't leave me again!" shouted Nice taking Art by surprise who was then turned around and hugged again by Art.

"I cant…please don't leave me…I cant lose you again!" Nice screamed to Art looking at him directly in the eyes.

Art though felt something in him break before his actual tears started pouring down.

"But I … I don't deserve this! Any of it-"he responded back trying to pull away only for Nice to hold him tighter to himself.

"Why not?! You deserve a happy ending! Nothing has changed nor has my feelings for you. Since the day we met I have kept them even when we were apart! I never forgot about you because…I love you!" shouted Nice and Art just stared in shock.

Nice didn't even ask for permission and kissed the other desperately and Art accepted it at last. When cheering and clapping was heard though he immediately panicked. He accidently took a step back and with Nice fell into the water. Nice stood up first coughing followed by Art. Art kept coughing giving Nice a chance to without warning lift Art up into a bridal carry to the other's surprise.

"N-Nice!" shouted Art in embarrassment while Nice only smirked down at him.

"You're princess so keep playing your part." responded Nice while Art looked surprise befor smiling and shaking his head.

Some things will never change he thought resting his head onto Nice's shoulder.

"That's a wrap!" shouted Honey fangirling with Koneko and the other girls. Murasaki sighed only saying took them long enough. Ratio clapped and Birthday laughed. Hajime smiled while a glowing figure stood next to her with a smile of his own.

"Thank you, Hajime. Hopefully now Nii-san will be more happy." Skill said while fading out. Hajime nodded and promised to watch the pair.

So without problem the play was done with less spicy foods and shocking twists. Mostly guys came to look at Art but getting too close meant them going to the hospital due to some strange speed demon attacking them out of nowhere. Three was happy that some couples were adopting the orphans.

The group celebrated in the café and it was during this that Hajime noticed her partner missing. Not missing a beat she went out and found him with a cigarette in hand. Not saying a word she merely stood next to him.

"Thank you, Hajime."

Hajime looked up in surprise at the thanks before Art smiled at her.

"You set me up didn't you?" he asked while Hajime pouted thinking she had been sneaky.

"Either way thank you. I really do owe you now aibou. But next time try to find something that won't put me in dangerous situations for my body and mouth." Art said while Hajime smiled with eyes closed. It was then that Nice found them like this.

"Hey! I totally forgot about that! Give me the cigarette now!"

"Hmm, no."

"No! Art that is bad for your health! You'll get sick! You are even corrupting Hajime!"

"Yeah, but we can heal easily."

"Yep!"

"Hajime-chan, you are supposed to be agreeing with him!"

"Oh, well better get back inside Hajime. Or we'll miss the cake."

"Hold on! I am not done with you!"

The arguing continued and Hajime sighed before showing a tiny smile. Some things really do not change. She then twirls her arm and not saying a thing punched Nice while Art by reflex moved from harm's way. Getting punched by Hajime had in fact traumatized him to be wary of his partner's abnormal strength.


	2. Chapter 2

The small sweet shop of Nowhere Hamatora Sweets was surprisingly empty. The small shop would usually be full at the hour of lunch. To both the shopkeepers of the shop surprise it was empty. Hajime seeing an opportunity took out a piece of cake and immediately started eating. Art on the other hand stretched and smiled at his partner's equal huge appetite. Though in his case it was only a huge appetite for sweets. With that he took one of Hajime's prepared strawberry smoothie and drank from it slowly. He made the sweets she made the drinks. It was fair after learning from Murasaki and first hand experience that Hajime should not be near kitchen utensils. She though was good at making smoothies and any flavor at that.

They loved each other's food a lot. They were each other's taste tester and that was fair to both. Nice had a high debt to them, which was normal now though Hajime reminded him constantly. Art would retaliate with how Hajime had taken advantage of Nice's credit. Hajime said that back then Art would never say that but now that the two were together meaning Nice and Art he would the other a lot now. From then on Art would not say a word at all for Nice's defense. It was then that surprisingly Nice entered the shop with a wave.

"Yo, how's buiness?"Asked the sonic minimum holder as he sat in one of the booths.

"Oh, well busy as you can see." Art said while walking over and bending down for a kiss from Nice. Hajime though split the two and held a notepad with a pen in hand.

"Order something." she ordered the brunette who smiled.

"Well, I would like-''

"And not the boss, he is most certainly not on the menu."

"Aw! Hajime-chan! You ruin the fun. Okay, I'll just order Art's sweet pancakes then and Hajime's Banana sundae smoothie." ordered the brunette.

"Okay." she said and left to make the smoothie. Art was about to get the pancakes ready when Nice pulled him down by the wrist to sit on his lap.

"Nice…"Art started when his lips were sealed. Nice preferred Art's lips to anything sweet. He gently undid the ponytail Art had and let the other's hair fall.

Art pulled away only for Nice to gently kiss the long strands of hair. He hadn't gone to get it cut nor had he wasted time to cut it with a knife himself. Either way Nice had told him to keep it long since he liked the look.

"How long has it been since you started the shop?" the brunette questioned suddenly. Art himself thought about it before a loud clang interrupted them. Hajime stood there with her tray and had nicely put down the smoothie upon seeing what Nice had done.

"What did I say about the boss." She said and calmly walked over to pull Nice up and started scolding him while Art watched with amusement.

It's been a year Art thought since his release and the events that had occurred. He still remembered discussing the idea with Master and how Hajime had told him to do it.

Xxx Flashback(Note Nice and Art are not a couple yet)

Art waved to another set of customers that had entered Café Nowhere. It was after his release that Master offered him the job there. He believed it a penance for allowing Momoka to blow up the place. He had flat out refused to join Hamatora when Nice offered. One reason he still felt at odds with Murasaki with what happened and two he had enough fights as it was with Nice over things. So he said it with a really sweet strained smile a no. Nice looked hurt by the words but Master said it is best to leave Art to his decisions. Art couldn't join the police now thanks to his record. He also couldn't go anywhere alone because the Freemums still remembered who murdered their leader. Facultas had kept him quiet over events and when Honey's dad offered him a job he had maybe lost his temper with the man. Honey had been laughing through the ride back home saying it was because she hadn't seen her father so scared before in his life. Art though hadn't appreciated her recording his tantrum and showing to the others. Three had taken him out to just let his feelings out and Three ended up with a few bones broken. It was during a stay in Café Nowhere where he was eating with Hajime that Master offered a job.

He agreed to it and did well with people. For one girls couldn't help but not be attracted to such a handsome guy. While, boys thought him a beauty. Koneko and Master had never had so much people before in their lives that they were quite happy about it. Hajime on the other hand could tell Art was doing out of guilt for past events.

"Why don't you start a business?" asked Hajime while she ate a hamburger Art made for her. The two were alone since Master and Koneko were shopping for supplies.

"Hmm, I don't know. I wouldn't know what to do." he answered her.

"Why not a sweet shop?" she asked again with a look towards him.

"What's with the sudden questioning, Hajime?"He asked back to her with his back facing her.

"Because you're not happy at the moment. You're doing this out of guilt." she stated matter of factly while biting down on the burger.

Art stopped moving and turned to look at her warily. He didn't feel happy. What was she expecting him to be happy with? He had done a lot of horrible things and even if his friends were okay with it he wasn't. He sighed and just continued cleaning.

"I'll…"I'll be your partner."

Art nearly dropped the plate in his hand before turning with a surprised look. Hajime had actually stopped eating her burger to look at him expectantly. He on the other hand though wanted to laugh at her.

"But I did…why would you…I was bad to you." he tried to explain but she only looked at him with an annoyed look.

"That was in the past. I see why Nice says you're a handful. But I am serious besides I like to fix what I did back then too." she said.

"Hajime, you were a victim just like…Skill." upon uttering his brother's name Art remembered his brother's words.

Live long, Nii-san!

"Live long." he muttered turning away while she glanced at him. He smiles and then held out his hand to her. She stared at it before smiling herself and taking the hand.

"Deal. Aibou."He said while she blushed at his genuine smile.

Afterwards the two discussed about the shop and what it should contain. Hajime kept with the sweets idea especially since the other was really into sweets. Art liked the idea though he wondered where to have the shop. Financially he was fine since to his surprise Gasquet had left him an inheritance in his will. Seeing, as the man didn't have any kids and Art was his partner he left his own savings to the other. Art was grateful but felt horrible at the same time but accepted the other's wish. It was then that he had started second hand smoking. Master knew it but the others didn't since he would easily disappear to the back. However, even he noticed how much more heavily the smell was getting.

By the time Master and Koneko returned the new pair had their store planned out. The two shared the idea when Koneko brought up about the space. Master on the other hand gave them where to though. He explained that upon buying the café he had been able to buy the building next door but had not used the space to expand. Together Hajime and Art left to check the building leaving the other two smiling.

"Koneko, you owe me money."

"I was hoping you forget that part."

xxx

"I like it. Has booths and even an outside setting. The display glass is even already set." Art said while walking back of the store where the kitchen was.

Hajime nodded in agreement and walked back there too with him. It was then that Art noticed a staircase upstairs and went up to find bedrooms and a bathroom. It was like an apartment complex, which could help for him to just come straight down to his new work. Hajime looked around and knew she would be moving out of Café Nowhere. But planned to do it without Art knowing.

They went back down and decided to open within the end of the week. They would move the stuff and later on paint the building. Also, Art planned to move into the building tomorrow for sure. Hajime thought the same thing as well. With this in mind the pair returned to find Nice and Murasaki back. After Hajime told the pair their plan Nice supported immediately. He said he could imagine Art being a sweet shop owner but muttered underneath his breath about perverts staying away from someone but Art didn't hear.

The next morning Nice woke Art up rather loudly by knocking hard on his apartment door. Together they packed stuff in boxes and carried them to Café Nowhere. Since Art sold his car for a motorcycle he tended to walk everywhere and he means everywhere. Though exercise was good right now would have been better to have that car of his. Reaching the building Art unlocked it with the key Master gave him and together he and Nice closed the door. It was then that both noticed that the other bedroom was opened and upon opening the door both cried out upon seeing Hajime with all her stuff moved over calmly laying in bed.

"Hajime-chan! When did you get here?" shouted Nice while Hajime got off and stretched her body.

"Two hours ago. Master and Koneko said it be okay since I am next door." she explained while both males kept staring at her.

"But Hajime, I thought it was best I live here…alone." Art tried to explain to Hajime who held up her hand.

"You agreed that we be partners. Therefore I will be living here with you like Murasaki and Nice do. But we share the housework since I am nothing like Nice who leaves all the work to Murasaki."She expressed smiling before heading down.

"Hey, Hajime-chan! What do you mean I leave all the workload to Murasaki."Nice called after her.

Art only stood there staring at her room. It was like this before too. Before going to Facultas it was just him and his brother next door to one another. Art turned away and sighed. He went downstairs immediately after the two. The three set up the few tables and chairs and later on dusted off the glass display and booths. Art then decided to repaint the building a red brick color, which, Hajime agreed to. Nice had left for a job with Murasaki. Art and Hajime left with Koneko and together found enough paint for the buildings. Master, Birthday, Ratio, Honey and Three came to help paint the building. While Ratio stood on the latter Birthday painted from below with the others. However when Ratio asked Birthday about something Birthday turned with his brush and hit Ratio over his face. A good streak of red was over Ratio's face and he openly glared at Birthday who was laughing at him.

Ratio looked down at the pail of paint and put in the roller he was painting with and easily painted all of Birthday's face. The group laughed at the funniness when they saw Birthday grab a pail and throw only for Ratio to dodge and hit both Honey and Koneko who cried out.

"Birthday! Three get him!" ordered Honey while Three grabbed more paint only to hit Master who wasn't exactly happy.

"Hey, guys come on. I bought the paint so we paint the building not each-"Art never finished his words as Hajime painted his cheeks and nose.

Art stared at her while she smiled and Art smiled back and without warning threw the rest of the paint over her head. She looked surprised by the fact that he actually did it to her. Unfortunately this led to war. So, when Murasaki and Nice arrived from the job they were met with the whole group throwing paint and trying to hit one another with their brushes. The entire group painted all over their bodies. Getting out of the car was a huge mistake for the PI duo as Hajime and Art dumped paint over Nice and Birthday with Honey painted Murasaki with their brushes. Crying out the PI duo went after ones who painted them. After the battle they finished painting the building only for the sweet shop owners to realize they had no name for the shop.

"Well, the place is connected to Nowhere…"Art started.

"But we are also Hamatora."finished Hajime.

Nice suddenly draped his arms over the two. Art tensed somewhat before pulling away a bit with Murasaki behind him. Hajime grabbed his hand before he got farther away.

"Nowhere Hamatora Sweets."Hajime said happily while Art smiled in agreement to it.

After that day Art and Hajime left to buy ingredients for the desserts and Hajime grabbed for some smoothies. Art looked up recipes for making some basic types of desserts. Murasaki warned Art of Hajime's strength being dangerous in the kitchen when cooking. Art thought it wouldn't be so bad until Hajime nearly burned the whole kitchen down when practicing. Art since then would buy her food to eat so she wouldn't do anything but Hajime only pouted a majority of the time. While, she was watching him bake she started to make drinks without him noticing. Hajime showed her skill in making smoothies from that day since no fire or mess appeared. Art was so busy he didn't notice and took her smoothie and drank from it. It was sweet and so delicious Art begged for another only to watch Hajime make it herself. So the two agreed for Hajime to make the smoothies.

So on the day of the grand opening Nice was their first customer and of course it was credit he used. Murasaki paid for the meal even though Art saw it unfair since his partner was eating for free. Ratio and Birthday were the next ones to buy and later on Honey, Koneko, Master and Three as well. Hajime and Art couldn't help but enjoy the new life they were starting. It was during his stay at the shop that Nice said something to Art.

"You know that's the first brightest smile, I've seen on your face since you came back to us." Nice expressed as he smiled at Art.

Art showed surprise before blushing somewhat at the comment. He smiled back though to Nice and nodded in agreement to his words. Hajime made him think carefully of his thoughts and plans. Maybe the past should really be left behind. His eyes caught a glow and he stared in surprise as Skill stood next to him with a smile.

"I want you to live long but also happy, so please Nii-san be happy with everyone." Skill cheered as he held his brother.

"Art."

Art jumped while Nice was wiping off tears from his eyes. Art chuckled and quickly cleaned them off himself.

"I will Skill, I promise." he whispered before standing up and pulling Nice with him to go back to the shop.

Xxx Flashback over

"I have to close the shop why?" questioned Art as he washed the last few dishes along with Hajime.

Nice only shrugged and smiled at the suspicious duo. The eating duo then finally agreed and closed the shop. They headed to Café Nowhere where Nice led them and went in first.

When the two though entered popping sounds were heard while streamers were spread through the area.

"Surprise!"

Art and Hajime both stood there shocked while their friends were laughing in cheers. Both still looked confused by the celebration when Koneko and Nice took the pair by the hands and led them to the counters.

"It's a celebration of completing one year in the sweet shop. Today is the day you both opened the shop."Koneko explained while putting plates down in front of the two.

Art and Hajime's mouths watered upon seeing their favorites. Hajime had her hamburger while Art had his pancakes. When both took their first bites Koneko snapped a picture.

"Thank you everyone." Replied the pair in response to their friends' celebration.

Everyone continued on with the party. Nice sat with Art and the pair shared a smile. Art rested his head on Nice's shoulder.

"I'm happy." he said to the brunette who looked at him in surprise.

"Thought you would like to know." Art explained before smiling and Nice smiled taking Art's hand in his.

"I'm glad to hear it."


	3. Chapter 3

Hajime carefully hung some mistletoe on the door as commanded by Honey. Master and Mursaki worked on the food part for the celebration. Ratio and Birthday were also putting up decorations where possible while Koneko, Three and Art decorated the tree. Only one person remained missing from the whole decorating part.

"Hey, where's Nice?"asked Art as he hasn't seen his boyfriend at all since yesterday and the other seem horrified over something.

Murasaki sighed while looking at Art,"Looking for something important."

Everyone in the Café rolled their eyes at knowing what Nice had forgotten. Art on the other hand was the only confused one. It was during their talk about Christmas presents that everyone noticed how Nice turned pale upon realizing who he had forgotten to get one for when he looked at Art. Now the idiot instead of helping was spending the day trying to find something affordable and that was definitely not going to happen. Art couldn't help but look confused at his companions while they stared at him sadly.

"Poor aibou, he picked the wrong person to love."Hajime stated getting down and pulling Art towards her to the kitchen to make sweets. Art only looked even more confused then before. After he was out of earshot everybody started yapping away about Nice's incompetence.

"I cant believe that of all the people to forget, he forgets him!"shouted Honey in irritation.

"This is Nice were talking about of course he forget."Ratio added not at all surprised by what had occurred last night.

Suddenly a ring was heard and everyone looked at one another for who had the phone. Art then came out looking amused by something.

"I have to pick up Nice at Mao's. Be back in a bit."he said while the group watched and hit themselves on the face from Nice's incompetence.

xxx

Nice stared at the band while Mao could only laugh at him in amusement. Nice glared at him while he looked back down at the plastic band still in irritation. He had gotten kicked out of every store by crazy shoppers and even with his minimum he never be able to push through all that to his annoyance. In a last resort he noticed a small machine with capsules inside it. Unfortunately, he had enough only for that and well he had no other choice but to give this to his boyfriend. He had saved for an actual real band but he had come to late and forgot and wasted on everybody else. Being so tired he just waited at Mao's and called Art to come for him while he rested.

"My, you have the worst luck and with the fact that you are a prodigy."

"Mao, no one asked you."

Suddenly, there came into view Art who waved from afar to him. Nice quickly hid the ring and stood up to go meet the other.

"Did you find whatever you were looking for?"asked Art while Nice nodded with a frown.

"What's wrong?"Art asked out of worry. They were in supposed to be happy on Christmas not dead. Nice smiled suddenly and shook his head. Before Art could state that he was lying suddenly a cry was heard.

Both turned to see a robber heading their way with a purse. Art held out his leg tripping the purse snatcher only for the to jump and flick him on the forehead to Art's surprise. Nice put on his headphones and snapped his fingers to catch the guy off guard and took the purse back only to be flicked off as well on the head. He was still rubbing his spot when the police took the guy while Art joined him. He noticed Art didn't look well at all at the moment.

"You okay?"asked Nice while Art nodded and together they headed back to the Café holding hands.

Nice noticed something as they walked Art's hand kept getting smaller and also his clothing felt like it wasn't fitting him. finally Art's hand fell out of his hold while he tripped over himself.

"Nice."squeaked a familiar voice. Nice turned to see a twelve year old Art holding onto his big clothes.

"Art! You shrunk!"shouted Nice when he heard his voice somehow get higher as well. When Art gave a sheepish smile to him and he knew immediately knew he got the same treament as he looked down at himself. The first thing Nice did was scream loudly while Art called for Murasaki.

Murasaki and Hajime arrived to see the two holding onto their clothing which was now to big for them. Hajime checked their height difference and laughed at how Art's little pout who chuckled afterwards. Nice came up with an explanation of it being the purse snatcher who turned them into kids. First they were bought clothes and funny enough they had the same clothes that they were when twelve. Hajime recognized Nice's clothing from when he took her out the cell while she only recognized Art's sweater as Skill's own. Art was touching the sweater when Nice pulled him forward suddenly.

"Come on, we are going to the police department!"Nice snapped in anger while dragging Art forward.

Arriving to the Police Department they were recognized though the officers showed confusion at Art's and Nice's states. Going in they found the minimum holder calmly swinging his feet on the bed. Upon seeing them he smiled a toothy smile at the now younger ones which irritated Nice. Nice tried to reach through the bars to strangle the man but to no avail. The man merely folded his arms in amusement before landing on Hajime who suddenly cracked her knuckles when Art pulled her sleeve in worry. Seeing danger the man held up his hands in surrender immediately. Murasaki sighed while holding Nice back with no trouble now that the other was much younger and smaller.

"Is this going to wear off?"Murasaki asked while struggling with Nice.

"Yes, in a few hours."

"HOURS! IT'S CHRISTMAS AND WERE STUCK LIKE THIS!"

"Well, I'm spending Christmas in a cell."

"Why you!"

Art suddenly blocked Nice and the other immediately calmed down. Art only shook his head and smiled at the other. Hajime and Murasaki noticed the blush forming on the sonic minimum holder's cheeks while Art turned to bow to the man in the cell.

"We're sorry. But you were stealing. Anyway thank you for the information."Art immediately thanked and took Hajime's hand and led her out. Murasaki carried Nice just to be safe though the other had a still dazed look.

"Art, you were worse when you were a kid."Nice finally stated breaking out of his daze and looking down at the lilac haired.

"What do you mean?"Art asked while still walking towards the Café with a smile.

"You are way to polite! Even when people said things you were nice and apologized."Nice ranted on about the old days.

Hajime and Murasaki noticed Art wasn't listening to a word and was only swinging his hand and Hajime's back and forth in amusement. Art then yawned and not thinking twice Hajime gave him a piggy back ride. Art smiled in appreciation and entered the café. The group's reactions were quite calm upon seeing Nice and Art as twelve year olds and they didn't even ask. Three though loomed over Art and before he could lift the other Art simply slid between his legs and ran behind Hajime. Three smirked evily at the lilac haired whom dreaded their size difference. When he had first started training Three would simply throw him where ever and he had to react quickly to land or hit. As Three chased Art, Nice was forced to help with decorations which helped Honey to sneak up to him.

"So what you get him?"she asked him while his head immediately hung low leaving everyone to know he failed to find anything.

"Seriously. Nice he's your boyfriend! How did you forget!?"

Nice suddenly held his chin and thought about it. How did he forget to buy Art anything. Because Art was there everytime he went shopping also he, Art, said…

"_Ne, Nice. Don't buy me anything okay. I really don't want anything."_

His boyfriend's insistence made him forget and worse he couldn't think of anything besides sweets to get the other. Even though he had that it wasn't what he had planned to give Art. It was a special actual silver band he wanted to get the other and ask him for a gift that worked for him and Art.

"GAHH!"

Nice turned in time to catch Art as he fell after being thrown by Three. Three chuckled being reminded of the old days. Art though wasn't so pleases and looked disgruntled now from the throw. Nice smiled down at him and this led to Art smiling back only for Birthday to suddenly whistle in amusement.

"Look whose standing under the mistletoe."he sang loudly for the two to hear.

Art blushed immediately while Nice smirked. Without warning he tipped Art downwards and kissed the other on the cheek to everyone's surprise. Art looked just as surprised believing he would get an actual kiss from the other though Nice shook his finger in front of him. Nice then pulled him upwards while still holding hands.

"We're too young at the moment."Nice explained causing Art to laugh at the comment.

Even in their new bodies Art and Nice enjoyed Christmas with their friends. The tree was decorated quite nicely with Nice putting up the star. Christmas dinner was Hajime and Art's favorite part especially with Art being able to eat pancakes to his heart's contents. Gifts came and Nice looked unhappy as everyone traded gifts with one another. Hajime had received a free buffet ticket from everyone, while Murasaki received new cooking utensils. Three gained a Christmas angel ornament and Birthday received some sunglasses. Ratio received cleaning supplies, Koneko a Christmas hat and Master gained money. Art received free desserts from his favorite café while Nice received headphones and cash. Nice though then had Art pull him up to go to the Sweet shop. The pair said they be back to which Art lead Nice to the shop and all the way up to the shop's roof where it had a nice view of the stars. Nice then looked up and realized that this was how the three, meaning him, Art and Skill would spent Christmas on the roof watching the snow fall.

"This was part of the gift but being twelve year olds I couldn't give you my other gift."Art expressed while turning pink in the face.

"What was the gift?"asked Nice while Art whispered it in his ear. Nice turned a nice shad of red and looked at Art in surprise.

"You really sure you would have been ready?"

"Nice, there would be no one else to have it and I love you so I know you wont hurt me."Art reasoned holding the others hands.

Snow started falling and the pair looked up with smiles. Nice put his hand in his pocket and sighed knowing he had nothing more to give. Without warning he bowed to one knee in front of Art who looked surprised. Nice then held the small capsule in his hand and stared up at Art.

"Art, first of all this is not what you think it's too soon. But I want you to accept me and to promise that you will be with me no matter what. I can't afford to lose you again and wish for you to never leave me again. I was going to get an actual ring but I forgot and well you know me. So, I ask of you is that will you accept this ring and forever be at my side."Nice finally finished while Art stared down at the small ring. He held his hand to his chest and then smiled at the brunette with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, of course."Art accepted while Nice slipped the band onto his finger.

Nice then smiled and the two finally shared a kiss. It was during the kiss that the two felt their clothing feeling really tight. Pulling back Nice noticed that Art's hair had once again become shoulder length and with that the pair looked down at themselves. Art cried out and was about to run to his room to change when Nice caught him.

"Hey, your gift, remember. It makes it easier this way."Nice smirked seductively and with that he carried Art inside the other's room to open up his gift.

"Merry Christmas, Nice."

"Merry Christmas, Art."

xxx

"Those two are not coming back are they?"asked Murasaki as he waited.

Hajime smiled a genuine smile as she ate happily.

"No, Art had a really special gift for Nice. Of course I gave him the talk before hand."Hajime assured Murasaki who looked completely lost of what the girl met.

Hajime though had a gleam in her eye as well as Honey and Koneko as they happily enjoyed Christmas.


End file.
